


Where We're You Last Night?

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Still don't know how to tag lol, anyway please read, i'm back tho!, kinda angsty, love triangle?, mclennon and mcharrison how fun!, sorry lol, the night after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: After fighting with John, Paul wakes up with George with no memory of last night.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Where We're You Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! How's your new year? Mines been great. I'm starting school soon so I thought I'd drop a fic now before I loose all motivation. Enjoy! :)

Paul opens his eyes in the dimly lit room, no light was on other than the blue rays of the pre sunrise peeking through the drapes. He squints, dry mouth sticky with thick saliva and moans before resting his eyes again. With the movement of one leg something hairy brushes against his. He freezes for a moment and opens his eyes again. He slowly moves his pounding head to see who was next to him. All he saw was dark brown hair the covers was covering the rest of the body. Paul’s breath hitches. He drags down the covers to reveal a sleeping George, cuddling very close to the awake man. Paul quickly shut his eyes once more and tried to remember, what the hell happened last night. Nothing came to mind. George shivered, he began to stir as he realized that the covers were down. He looked up to Paul and opened one eye, smiled, then opened the other.

“Good morning.”

“Hey…”

It was silent, then it was awkward.

“I think you should get off me.”

“But you’re so warm.”

“George-” Paul sat up, causing George to slip off his body and sit up as well “Where’s your shirt?”

George turned his head to try and look for his shirt. “Well, not on me.”

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

“I remember you coming over… that’s about it.”

Paul hid his face in his hands. “Dear God…”

“What’s the problem?”

“The problem? The problem is that I have no idea what I did with my best friend and in about an hour I have to face John and act like nothing happened.”

“That’s not a bad thing…” George scooted forward a little. “I don’t know what happened between you and John but I remember you crying in my arms. If we did what we think we did. Would it be that bad?”

“So you do remember some things.”

“Some… and you remember nothing?”

“I know once I go on with me day it’ll all come back to me, just not right now.”

George had an expression Paul couldn’t read. “I better find that shirt.” George slipped out of bed carefully for the sake of his head. “You want food or something?”

“Eggs and toast would be nice.”

“On it.” George said picking up the now found shirt and putting it on. Paul, still seated on the bed with his shirt and boxers on brought his legs to his chest.

“You okay?” Paul asked.

George just exited the room, saying nothing. Breakfast was soon served and they ate in silence. Paul kept thinking to himself maybe they didn’t do anything. That they just got tired after a night of drinking and went to bed. George has always been a cuddler, maybe he’s just overthinking it. But then the thought about what George said. If they did what they think they did, would it be that bad? Paul remembers being in some kind of fight with John, he just doesn’t know if they broke up or not by the end of it. He did end up crying to George, maybe it was for the best. Paul looked up to George munching is toast. George always looked cute eating, like a bunny. Paul couldn’t hide the smile forming on his face. 

“What got you so jolly?” George asked.

Paul sipped his tea. “Nothing.”

George lent some clothes for Paul to wear for the meeting. Paul looked out the car window watching objects speed by. Then it dawned on him.

“Did I drive to yours?” 

George hummed. “You walked.”

Paul turned his head, a little too fast. “I walked? From the pub?”

“See, you remembered something!”

Paul turned back to the window. “Probably stormed out.”

They pulled up to Abbey Road and Paul began to feel nauseous. They exited the car and George could tell Paul was nervous so he patted his back. 

“You’ll be fine.”

Paul opened the front doors. “You say that like I’m not gonna vomit of nervousness.” 

Up the stairs they went and they entered the conference room, already seeing John and Ringo seated.

“Good morning lads, tea?” Ringo offered.

“No thanks, already had some.”

Ringo raised the tea kettle to Paul. “Paul? Tea?”

“No thank you, already had some too.”

“I thought your kettle was broken.” John kept his head lowered, drawing doodles on a napkin.

“It is… I had tea at George’s.”

“Is that where you went? I was looking everywhere for you.” John finally looked at Paul. He wasn’t angry, just concerned.

“Um…”

“Why do you care?” George said.

John turned to George, eyebrows furrowed. “Well he’s my boyfriend, ain't he?”

“That’s not what he said last night.”

Paul’s eyes widened and Ringo sipped his tea really loudly.

“You don’t know shit about our shit!”

“Oh but Johnny, I very well do.”

Brian and George Martin entered the room right when the two beatles were about to blow. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked to the two adults that entered the room.

“Ready for a meeting?” Brian said. Everybody took their seats like students who were caught doing something naughty, heads tilted down, hands in front of them. 

As George Martin and Brian walked to their seats, George martin shook his head. “You let them throw one party and now they can’t handle their emotions.

Tension was thick in the room as Paul sat in between George and John. John slipped a note to Paul that read:  _ I’m sorry about what happened last night, can we please talk about it?  _ Paul sighed, if only he knew. The meeting was soon over and Paul went straight to the bathroom, he needed to breathe Ringo appeared shortly after.

“Rings? What do you want?”

“I got like a minute before John come in after me, he’s arguing with George by the way. I want to tell you what happened at the party since you don’t have a fucking clue.”

Paul chuckled. “You’re right there, mate.”

“All I know is that you and John were arguing about a girl he was flirting with. You weren't having it and John wouldn't own up to the fact that he was flirting with a girl. You ended up leaving the pub and John didn’t go after you at first, then he felt incredibly guilty and searched for you. Now what happened at George’s… I don’t know.”

Paul just ended up hugging Ringo. “Thank you Rings.” They pulled away. John opened the door.

“Oh Ringo, can I have a word with Paul?”

“Already on my way out.” Ringo said exiting.

John didn’t waste no time trying to explain his side of the story. “You were right. It was wrong for me to flirt with that girl and you deserve to stay angry with me but please, please don’t leave me. You know me, John the macho dick that’s too scared to admit when he’s wrong. I thought you were sleeping in the streets and now I hear you were at George’s… I couldn't sleep you know and…” John caught his breath and Paul walked over to rub his back.

“You’re crazy you know that right?”

“Crazy for you.”

Paul’s cheeks felt hot as he hugged John. No matter hownasty the fight, Paul would always go back to John, and John would do the same in a heartbeat.

“You’re not mad.”

“I can never stay mad at you for long, Lennon.”

John chuckled. “You told George we weren't together?”

Paul sighed. “I don’t know John, I was drunk and couldn't remember anything I said.”

“Oh.”

They let go of each other. “John, I have to talk to George... about what happened, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah alright.”

Paul walked up to George’s car and tapped on the window twice. George went out of the car and leaned on the door. He lit himself a cigarette. “So you wanna know or you memory finally came to you?”

“Can you please tell me what happened?”

“You came to my door, already drunk and freezing so I let you in. You were already venting about the night and I listened like a good friend. I had a couple of drinks myself but not to much because I wanted to look after you. On my bed, you started to cry. When I asked you what was wrong, you said that you didn’t want John as a boyfriend if he was gonna keep treating you like this. Then you said you needed someone like me.”

“That’s what I said?”

“Uh huh. And then you kept saying, I need you, I need you and he started to lean in and…” George cleared his throat. He looked to the ground to avoid Paul’s stare. “I wanted to kiss you so bad. But I knew, I’m not yours and you’re not mine, you know? You were always gonna go to John because you’re John’n’Paul. So I stopped you, I told you that you needed to rest. So we went to bed.” George threw his cigarette down and stepped on it.

Paul cleared his throat. “So we didn’t?”

“We didn’t.”

“George?”

“What?”

Paul leaned in and hugged the younger boy. George snuggled in.

“I’m glad to have you as a friend.” George murmured.

“You can always come to be for anything, you know that right?”

George shut his eyes. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? :)


End file.
